In a known quick-clamping system of the type mentioned, an angular profiled ledge is provided in addition to a centrifugal wedge for clamping a reversible blade in the respective groove of a rotating cutter shaft. The ledge engages with its longitudinal rib in a channel in the, as seen in the direction of rotation of the cutter shaft, front side surface of the reversible blade. A desired rapid blade change may be realized therein by first releasing the blade clamping effect by means of a light stroke applied to the centrifugal wedge. Withdrawal of the reversible blade from the groove of the cutter shaft as well as re-insertion thereof after blade reversal or insertion of a new blade can be carried out in the axial direction of the cutter shaft, and thereafter automatic clamping of the entire system can be effected by the centrifugal force occurring during rotation of said system.
A serious disadvantage of the known system consists in that no measures are provided therein for preventing hurling away of centrifugal wedge and angular profiled ledge from the respective groove in the cutter shaft in case the planing machine is erroneously put into operation without having reversible blades inserted therein.